Moving In
by theDibo
Summary: Sollux and I had been planning today for at least two months, and I would be lying if I told anyone I had slept well. The anticipation was killing me, and the thought of getting the hell out of this shithole was more than appealing- it was fucking amazing. Humanstuck AU, rated M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

The slam of a car door woke me up at 6:49am, precisely. Normally I couldn't give less of a shit when I woke up, except if it was a day later than I expected it to be (that had only happened once, not that my dicksniffing boyfriend would ever let me forget it). But today was different- normally I would cry at the thought of an early morning but I had intended to wake up at 6:40am. Realising that I must have slept through my alarm, I practically jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom right opposite my room. I stripped from my black briefs and turned the shower's handle, proceeding to yelp like an idiot and wish I had let the water heat up beforehand. Dumbass.

Sollux and I had been planning today for at least two months, and I would be lying if I told anyone I had slept well. The anticipation was killing me, and the thought of getting the hell out of this shithole was more than appealing- it was fucking amazing. Well, maybe I was being a bit harsh on the little old town I currently lived in. It was small, quaint, and quiet – everything a little old lady settling in for retirement might look for. But this was also quite possibly one of the dullest places in the world, and frequent half-hour long bus rides to the nearest city got very old very quickly. Reflecting on my stupidity in not leaving sooner, I stopped the water and let the water slowly drip off my body.

It took me longer than I would like to admit to find my god-damned skinny jeans. You'd think that, having washed them yesterday, I would have put them somewhere sensible and easy to find. Instead, I had decided it was a good idea to just throw them anywhere. It was almost 7:05 by the time I was dressed, so I practically sprinted out of my tiny apartment and headed for the car park situated just opposite the small block of flats. God, it was a good thing that Sollux had his own car because I didn't feel like paying a shitload in moving fees. His car was a fairly small, white, second-hand ford but it was reliable and more than big enough to fit in my two small bags of belongings. The gravel crunched under my old, black converse shoes as I made my way through the small car park towards my boyfriend's shit-eating grin.

Let me get one thing straight- I have never been, nor will I ever be, a morning person. Sollux on the other hand was usually up at 6, either running or working on whatever the fuck he works on. So he was standing at his car looking _fucking hot_, and I trudged up in skinny jeans, a baggy T-shirt and my hair looking like someone had gone through and styled every individual strand to make it look the worst it possibly could. To top it all off he was at least a foot and a half taller than me, causing him to look down on me as I practically fell into his arms and sighed.  
"Morning thuntchine. I thee you're ath happy ath ever."  
"Yes 'Thollux' you're a god damn comedy genius, now let's get some fucking coffee before I die of hypothermia and lack of sleep at the same time."  
He was happy to oblige, and we both walked down to the local (and only) coffee shop of my town. During that time I managed to get my shitstorm of hair somewhat under control, much to the amusement of the lanky fuck walking next to me. When I was finally satisfied that I didn't look like a dead moose, I swung open the doors and walked into the café.

If there was one thing I was going to miss about this place, the café was it. As soon as I opened the door, the familiar smell of coffee and syrup flooded my senses, bringing back an assortment of memories. It wasn't fancy by any standards, but this shop had a certain charm to it- it was small, the people were at least bearable and I had known the owner for as long as I could remember. She smiled at me as we walked in, and I somehow managed to force a half-grin onto my face. On the counter sat one double-shot espresso and a mocha, still steaming hot. Kanaya smiled at me and pushed them forward.  
"Good morning Karkat. You're a little bit later than I expected, so the coffee might be a little cool- sorry about that." This was a regular occurrence, because Kanaya was one of the few people I talked to where I lived. She knew all about my plans to leave and had been more than happy to help with any problems I had. She was really the one person in this town that didn't make me want to gouge out my ears at every word.  
"Thanks, Kanaya." I tiredly mumbled as I took out the money I owed her.  
"No charge, Karkat. It might be the last time for a while, so just enjoy it." She smiled at me as she gently pushed back my hand. I couldn't help but get a little flustered as she pulled me into a gentle hug. She had been somewhat of a mother to me, even when I still had one. I more than happily hugged her back and decided that no, not everyone in this town was infuriatingly stupid.

Through this encounter, Sollux stood behind us and I'm sure that a genuine grin managed to slip its way onto his face. He towered over me and took his espresso, before leaning down and gently kissing me on the forehead. I felt my face heat up a little as Kanaya chuckled. I thanked her and sat at the table I had claimed long ago with my boyfriend.  
"Tho, are you going to mith thith plathe?" Sollux lisped at me as I gingerly sipped at my drink.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? Hell no. Not in a million years."  
"Well, judging by that touching dithplay I'd thay that maybe you're not ath unhappy here ath you thay you are." His sly grin emerged once more from the corner of his mouth, earning him a gentle kick in the foot from me.  
"Yes, I'm going to miss Kanaya. But trust me; I'm not going to miss this place."  
I decided that my beverage was at a suitable temperature, and proceeded to (charmingly) skull it down. The tall male sitting opposite me sipped down the rest of his and stood up. I said a final goodbye to Kanaya and told her that I would be coming back sometime. I couldn't tell, but I think I saw a small tear form in the corner of her eye.

We walked back to Sollux's car, my breath making shapes in the harsh, cold wind. I pulled up the hood of my jacket as we approached the vehicle, deciding the wind had messed up my already shitty hair enough. The doors clicked as they were unlocked and I climbed into the passenger's seat. Sollux climbed in, making idle conversation as he started the engine and backed out of the driveway to the small parking lot. As I glanced back emotion overcame me, and the realisation that I was finally leaving the place I had resided all my life smacked me across the face- and stung. I suddenly felt a little guilty, leaving so suddenly and not feeling bad about it at all. Sollux must have picked up on this, because he lightly took me hand and grasped it. I squeezed back and looked into his heterochromatic eyes, deciding that I liked where I was going more than any memory I could recall. As we drove past the café, Kanaya stood outside with her girlfriend and waved. I don't know what did it, but a tear of happiness and regret rolled down my face. I realised that I must have looked like an idiot to everyone else, but Sollux didn't even chuckle. He just sat there and held my hand.

And I never wanted him to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

My emotional bullshit carried on for a few more minutes, but eventually I managed to calm myself down and the nerves dissolved into excitement. I couldn't help but stare in wonder as we drove through the busy city that Sollux lived in. A cocktail of blended neon colours and glimpses of passers-by smashed through my window, and all I could do was look out at them in awe. Fuck, I felt like an idiot – I could hear Sollux chuckling beside me at my apparent wonder, but I punched him in the arm hard enough to let him know I would hurt him. Soon enough we were parked outside the modern apartment building and I got out of the car, the cold air hitting me in the face once again. My heart sped up a little bit as it finally sunk in that yes, I was going to be living here with the person I loved. I still remember the first time I went to his place. It was a fairly new block, on a side street from the main road, but it was never too noisy or irritating. People on this street were few and far between, which was a welcome change from the usually busy and unbearably friendly main road I used to live on. For such a small town, there seemed to be an endless supply of people to irritate me. I walked up to Sollux and places my arms around his waist, sighing as I leaned into him.  
"Thanks, Sollux."  
"You're welcome, but you're going to need to make me pancaketh tomorrow morning." He smiled slyly at me and I chuckled.  
"Sure thing, you lazy dicksniffer."  
We both grabbed a bag and walked up the stairs to apartment 3, before unceremoniously dumping them on the floor inside. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Sollux grabbed me and practically flung my tiny frame onto the couch. I was still quite sleepy so the idea of a nap was quite appealing, but that wasn't what he had in mind. To my surprise, he produced a copy of Bridget Jones' Diary, quite possibly one of my favourite movies. Sollux usually couldn't stand watching any of what he called "the wortht movieth ever created in hithtory", but today he was eager to just lay with me and watch. I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

After the necessary arrangements were made (popcorn, blanket, pillows and anything else incredibly stereotypical) we settled down and watched. Sollux was fairly quiet through the movie, apart from mocking me occasionally as I ranted about certain parts of the movie (or teared up). By the time the end credits were rolling, Sollux's arm was wrapped around my and his – no, **our **– couch had sunk in, creating almost a cushion around us both.  
"You ok there, KK?" Sollux's voiced pierced through the daze I had somewhat fallen into and I realised that I had been staring blankly at him for well over a minute.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Sollux smirked and gently kissed me on the forehead; I squirmed slightly but settled back into his arms without complaint.  
"We thould probably thtart unpacking your thtuff man." The lanky man lisped at me, although I was anything but enthusiastic. I softly groaned and let out somewhat of a protest but before I could do anything Sollux practically dragged me off the couch. "I know you want to jutht lay there on your ath all day, and trutht me tho do I, but we do actually have to de-bag your thit." It took a minute but eventually I dragged myself over to the bags and prepared myself for the tedious task ahead. Sollux ruffled my hair and I growled jokingly at him, before tearing open the first bag and getting to work.

It was about an hour later that all of my clothes, books, movies, electronics and everything else that I had was unpacked and put in place. Throughout the process I was constantly mocked by Sollux for just about anything he could find, be it taste in movies, clothes or my less than energized expression. I, of course, had plenty of light insults and colourful language to throw at him and at the end we were both giggling like idiots.  
"At least the weather doesn't make me want to kill myself anymore. It seems to actually be at somewhat of a fucking reasonable temperature." Sollux chuckled the way he always does before pointing at the heater in the corner of his living room. "Well fuck me."  
"Gladly, KK, but that will have to wait for now. I'm actually fucking thtarving." Sollux replied, turning my cheeks a light shade of red.  
"Yeah, yeah, you know that isn't what I meant dickhead." I pulled out a chair and sat down at the small, wooden table in the middle of his dining room. He walked over to me and sat down on my lap, nuzzling his head into my neck and sighing.  
"Tho what do you want for lunch?" I tried to shrug, but his head weighed down my shoulders and I just leant my face into his hair.  
"I really don't care. Do you want to just do ramen or some shit?"  
"That thounds lovely, thankth for offering KK." He slyly grinned at me, and I glared back my trademark response of _go fuck yourself._ I did, however, end up cooking for both of us. Well, maybe adding boiling water to packaged noodles doesn't count as cooking, but whatever. Sollux couldn't cook to save his life, he struggled with everything regarding food except eating it. The first time I spent the night at his place, I woke up to the smell of burning toast and a flustered, profusely swearing Sollux panicking. It was actually pretty cute, but if I ever said that to him he would probably punch me. I was more than happy to cook, and after the two minutes of long, hard preparation we sat on the couch again with bowls full of steaming hot ramen.  
"You wanna play thomething, KK?"  
"Sure, only if you're really that eager to lose though. If you'd rather spare yourself the humiliation, that's fine with me." I grinned at him and he did the same, before I slurped down the last of my food. I picked up the two xbox controllers that were lying around and turned on the console.  
"What do you want to lose in, Sollux?" I asked, turning around to see that he had also finished his lunch. He chose Halo, and I inserted the disk before positioning myself next to him. I leant down and rested my head in his lap, smiling as he ran his fingers through my long, black hair.

We played for a while, and he absolutely thrashed me in most of our matches. I managed to hold my own for a couple, but somehow he always managed to beat me in the end. Eventually I started to rage a bit, sending him into a chuckle as I got more and more frustrated and blamed everything about the game for my losing. It wasn't serious though, and by the end of the game we were both laughing. But, being the stubborn person I am, I challenged him to another game.

"Really, KK? You want to be completely thrathed again? Fine by me, I gueth." He smirked at me, but this time I had a plan. When the match started I let him get close to me, before suddenly pushing myself onto him and kissing him. He squeaked in surprise, a sound that he didn't usually make, before settling into the kiss. His hands ran through my hair as I let my own wander over his back, pulling him closer to me. His tongue pushed into my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing his muscle to fully explore my teeth and cheeks. I moaned into the kiss, pulling him even closer and using my own tongue to do the same as his. This carried on for a while, and I managed to get behind Sollux and in view of the television. I moaned slightly as his mouth left mine and travelled to my neck, sucking and biting at the flesh to leave a mark. I almost lost control as he bit onto a particularly sensitive spot, but as the game started counting down to the match end I somehow managed to grab my controller and kill him seconds before the clock ran out. He gasped a little as he realised what I was doing, and tried to grab his own controller but it was too late. The victory screen splashed on my half of the TV, but I barely looked at it before turning back to Sollux, smirking and leaning back in for more.


End file.
